


Free Throw

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dom/sub, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris dominates Alfred on the court. And then again in the locker room. Alfred likes both.</p><p>Alternate/extended version of "Three Pointer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Throw

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started ages ago, and I wrapped it up early to make the deadline for an event week. You can read the original, much more sfw (but still pretty suggestive) version here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7309330

"Wait, shit-! Fuck!"

Alfred watched helplessly as the ball once again soared right over his head and swished smoothly through the hoop, barely fluttering the net. 

"Well, that's another two points to me," Toris said, sounding like he was trying to be humble but not succeeding. Alfred shot him an exaggerated pout before turning to catch the ball as it bounced back towards them. Though, even he had to admit, that smug little smirk looked kind of good on Toris's face.

"So, what does that make the score?"

“Thirty to five," Alfred mumbled, though he smiled all the same. "You're really good at this."

Toris chuckled between heavy breaths, wiping his sweaty bangs out of his face. "I've been practicing."

"I can tell," Alfred said, tossing the ball, which Toris caught with ease. "And I haven't. So I basically had no basis when I said I'd whoop your ass at this earlier."

Toris laughed again, the sound a little husky as he caught his breath. "Well, it can't hurt to get taken down a few pegs, right?"

"Or up a few," Alfred grinned. "Seriously, you're really good. Even if I was caught up on practice, I wouldn't be surprised if you were still beating of me."

Toris's face was already flushed from the game, but his cheeks reddened a little more. He looked away from Alfred, down at the ball instead, and smiled. "Thank you." 

A lock of hair fell from his loose ponytail and into his face, Alfred casually reaching out and tucking it back behind Toris’s ear. His hand lingered and their eyes locked for a moment, another smug little smirk tugging on Toris’s lips, and something warm fluttered in Alfred’s chest. 

“Do you want to keep playing?” Toris asked, steeping back towards the net and casually bouncing the ball.

“Nah, I’ve already had my ass kicked enough today,” Alfred said, stretching his arms above his head. “Besides, it’s probably getting late, we should start packing up.”

With his unnatural strength, Alfred found it hard to exercise sometimes without attracting too much attention. He was lucky enough to know the rather patriotic owner of a local fitness center, who was more than happy to let him use his business after hours in the evening, giving Alfred a nice little place where he could casually bench-press upwards of five hundred pounds without people staring. As much as he’d love to show off, he did try to keep his nation status under wraps in public as much as he could.

So he figured he could show off to his boyfriend instead, inviting Toris to join him for the evening, also eager to spend time with him after they’d been living on separate continents for over a year. Instead, Toris had started one-upping Alfred as soon as he’d gotten his hands on the ball, barely letting Alfred touch it throughout the whole game. He wondered if Toris had let him get those five points just because he felt bad for him, but looking at the self-satisfied grin on his face and his confident gait, Alfred thought that he felt absolutely no remorse over completely dominating him on the court.

 _Good,_ Alfred thought to himself, following Toris into the locker room. _Dude deserves to be smug about something for once._

“We’re playing football next time,” he said, half-joking as he twisted his padlock. “At least then I know I’d have a chance at beating you.”

“Don’t you mean ‘hand-egg’?” Toris said coyly, untying his hair and letting it fall into his face, slightly damp with sweat. 

“Oh, don’t you start!” Alfred scoffed. “I got a half-hour rant from Arthur a week ago on ‘footie,’ I don’t need it from you too!”

“Sorry,” Toris snickered, ruffling his hair. “It was low-hanging fruit, I’ll admit.”

Alfred huffed, blowing his bangs out of his face as he swung his locker open. “I have learned something today.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“That you,” he said, poking his finger firmly against Toris’s sternum and holding it there. “Get crazy sassy when you’re winning at sports.”

Toris laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Do I, now?”

“Absolutely,” Alfred grinned. “Your sass-levels are off the charts right now. I can feel it radiating off your skin.”

Snorting, Toris playfully swatted his hand away and turned to his own locker. “Well, if it bothers you that much, why don’t you try harder to make sure I don’t win?”

“Oh!” Alfred scoffed, still grinning despite himself. “Fucking _vicious_ , babe. Ouch. Though, if I’m being totally honest…”

He sidled right up to Toris, pointedly sliding a hand up the back of his jersey, pressing his fingers against his hot, flushed skin. “I wouldn’t say it bothers me, exactly.”

Toris looked up at him, his expression slightly surprised, but something playful sparked in his eyes as Alfred's thumb stroked the base of his spine. "Is that so?"

"Mm, yep." Alfred's hand slid further up under Toris's jersey, curling around to his side and tracing up his waist. "You know, I think I kinda like it when you _dominate_ me like that."

It was probably a combination of the game getting their blood pumping, spending the last fifteen months separated by an ocean, and knowing that the whole building would be empty until six o'clock the following morning that made Toris shove Alfred back against the lockers and kiss him like his life depended on it. For his part, Alfred was certainly not complaining, gripping Toris by the waist and gladly letting his tongue shove its way into his mouth, groaning when Toris pushed a leg between his thighs and ground upwards.

"I hope this is what you were talking about," Toris said softly, between biting Alfred's lip.

"This is _exactly_ what I was talking about," Alfred laughed breathily, rutting against Toris's leg. "You won, I lost, so you'd better put me in my place, right?"

With a deep groan, Toris pulled back just enough for them to look each other in the face. His eyes were dark and heady, and he was panting almost as hard as he had been after they finished their game. Alfred's grin widened.

"God, you are _loving_ this, aren't you?" he snickered. "Didn't know you had it in you, sugar."

"Little upstart," Toris growled playfully, grabbing Alfred's cock through his shorts, giving his half-hard flesh a harsh squeeze. "You're talking too much."

Alfred gasped and bucked his hips reflexively, but still managed to laugh and keep the smug grin on his face. "Y-yeah? Should I do something else with my mouth?" 

He licked his lips pointedly, enjoying the heavy exhale Toris let out.

"Kneel."

He didn't hesitate to obey, scrambling to the floor as soon as Toris stepped back and let him. They traded spots, Toris leaning back against the lockers and Alfred kneeling in front of him, grinning up at him excitedly. 

"No hands," Toris said firmly as he tugged down the waistband of his shorts, Alfred obediently curling his hands into fists on his knees. He'd have been embarrassed to admit his mouth was watering when Toris's cock came out, if he wasn't already having so much fun.

He leaned forward eagerly, mouth open, but was forced to stop as Toris gripped his hair firmly, pushing his head back.

"Did I say you could start?" he asked, holding his cock tantalizingly close to Alfred's face.

Alfred glanced down, seeing Toris was already harder than he was, and grinned cheekily. "You look raring to go to me," he smirked.

Toris gave his hair a sharp tug back and Alfred flinched and hissed, this scalp stinging and spine tingling pleasantly.

"Stop speaking out of turn," Toris said, his voice cool and low, though Alfred could hear excitement brimming under the surface.

"You're the one who asked me a question," he snickered. He half-expected Toris to shut him up by shoving his cock into his mouth right then and here, but when he glanced back up, shit-eating grin at the ready, Toris looked a little hesitant. 

"Do you think we'll need a safe-word?" he asked, his grip on Alfred's hair loosening slightly.

Alfred beamed. Such a sweetie, even when he was being dominating as all hell.

"I’ll just slap your leg if it's getting too rough," Alfred suggested.

"Right, sounds good. Ready to keep going?"

"Hell yeah I am."

Toris gripped his hair tightly again and yanked him forward, Alfred letting out a muffled noise of surprise as Toris's cock was shoved past his lips and into his mouth, sliding over his tongue. He hummed, swallowing eagerly as Toris’s cock head pressed against the back of his throat, and leaned forward on his knees, trying to take him to the base.

“Aah, greedy,” Toris panted, gripping his hair tightly with both hands. Alfred glanced up at him, smirking as best as he could with his mouth full of cock, clearly saying, “You know you love it.”

“Don’t give me that look,” Toris growled, yanking Alfred forward by his hair and shoving his cock deeper into his throat. He started thrusting his hips back and forth, keeping his fingers curled tightly in Alfred’s hair, tugging at his scalp.

Alfred groaned, his eyes slipping shut as he bobbed his head enthusiastically, swallowing and squeezing Toris’s cock each time it slipped into his throat. His own cock was throbbing in his shorts by now, leaving a dark streak of precome in the jersey fabric. Toris was thick and hot against his tongue, making him pant heavily through his nose, breathing in the mixed smell of sweat and sex. He could hear Toris panting too, his fingers tightening in his hair and his thrusts getting faster and rougher.

“K-keep your eyes shut,” Toris gasped, abruptly pushing Alfred’s head back with one hand and pulling his cock out with the other. Knowing what was coming, Alfred obeyed, but kept his mouth open, tongue slipping out expectantly as he heard Toris groaning above him, and the sound of slick skin sliding together rapidly.

He moaned when he felt something warm and wet spurt against his face, hitting his cheek and across the bridge of his nose, dripping onto his tongue. He felt Toris’s hand go lax and opened his eyes, already smirking as he looked up at him.

There was come splattered across his glasses, half-obscuring his vision, but he could still see Toris’s flushed face and dark eyes staring back down at him, a small, smug smile tugging on his lips.

“Look at you,” he panted, pulling his hand away to tuck himself back into his shorts. “You’re filthy.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Alfred grinned, licking a drop of come as it slid over his upper lip.

Toris snorted, smirking as he shoved the heel of his sneaker against Alfred’s crotch, pressing just a little too roughly against his cock.

“If you’re not careful,” he said coolly as Alfred flinched and gasped, going tense. “You’re going to make a mess.” He reached down, tilting Alfred’s chin up to face him, trailing his thumb along his bottom lip. “Do you think you’ll have enough self-control to make it to the showers without coming inside of your shorts?”

Alfred visibly shuddered, moaning in his throat. “Not if you keep talking to me like _that_ , I won’t.”

Toris laughed, grabbing the back of his jersey and tugging. “You’d better hurry up then. On your feet.”

Alfred scrambled upright, letting Toris push him towards the showers with a hand between his shoulder blades. He was breathing heavily, unable to stop grinning excitedly, even though his face was starting to feel sticky.

“Strip,” Toris ordered, giving him one last push towards the showers.

Even with that commanding tone of voice, Alfred peered over his shoulder with a cheeky grin before pulling off his jersey, purposefully rolling his shoulders and stretching out his arms. He’d been pretty on top of his exercise routine the past few months, and he wasn’t above bragging about it.

“Quit showing off and get naked,” Toris said bluntly, making him laugh.

“Come on, hon,” he grinned, turning around, completely shameless of his exposed chest. “I couldn’t show off earlier ‘cause you kicked my ass way too good, I gotta make up for it somehow!”

Toris grabbed him through his shorts again, squeezing his cock and making him yelp in surprise, flushing red up to his ears.

“I thought,” Toris said smoothly, rubbing his thumb against Alfred’s cock head through the jersey fabric. “That I won, and that means I get to put you in your place, right?”

His breath shook, but Alfred still smirked, reaching up to pull off his come-splattered glasses. “Yeah, I d-didn’t say I’d make it easy for you, though,” he panted.

Toris laughed smugly, leaning closer and burying his face in the crook of Alfred’s neck, leaving sharp bites on his tanned, sweaty skin.

“You can’t fool me,” he chuckled lowly, rubbing Alfred’s cock agonizingly slow with one hand and reaching around to trace over the dip of his spine with the other. “I know you could snap me in half if you wanted to. You don’t have to put up with me bossing you around, except that you’re such a glutton for punishment.” He left a particularly hard bite, and Alfred felt him smirk against his throat when he yelped and flinched, kissing the red mark left behind. “That’s why you’re being so bratty, isn’t it? You’re trying to piss me off so I’ll treat you rougher, right?”

Alfred laughed shakily, his hips jerking back and forth. “You… you read me like an open book, babe,” he gasped, smiling hazily up at the ceiling, eyes fluttering shut. “Ooh, fffuck, gonna make that -mm!- mess soon if you keep that up…”

Toris took his hand away and he wanted to whine, but he settled for panting for breath, looking back down at Toris with a wobbly grin, enjoying the affectionately smug look on his boyfriend’s face.

“If you wanted me to treat you rougher, you could have just asked,” Toris purred, tracing his fingers teasingly up Alfred’s waist. “No need to be such a brat about it.”

“It’s that easy, huh?” Alfred panted.

“Absolutely. I know you can be good when you want to be, and I’d much rather reward you for that than punish you for being bad.”

Some tenderness crept into his smug smile, eyes sparkling affectionately, and Alfred’s chest felt warm with adoration.

 _Such_ a sweetie!

"Well if that's the case," he mused with a chuckle, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Join me in the shower and spank me?"

Toris laughed out loud. "You are nothing if not blunt, aren't you?"

Playfully, Alfred pouted. "You said I just had to ask!"

"Mm, that I did," Toris smiled, stepping forward and tracing his palms up Alfred's waist, tickling his ribs lightly. "And you're such a good boy, asking nicely."

Warmth crept up inside Alfred's chest, and he swallowed thickly. "Call me that again?"

A knowing smirk lit up Toris's face, his eyes glinting with mischief. "What, a good boy?"

Alfred nodded quickly.

"Well, you'll have to _be_ a good boy first before I can praise you," Toris said matter-of-factly. He put his hand back on Alfred's chest, giving him another shove. "So do what I told you already and _strip_."

Not wanting to delay anymore, especially not with _that_ tone of voice aimed at him, Alfred kicked off his sneakers and socks clumsily, nearly tripping over his shorts as he shoved them down his legs, walking backwards into the shower block.

"You're still gonna join me, right?" he asked, panting excitedly, a thrilled shiver going down the back of his neck as Toris's eyes scanned up and down his nude body, lingering on his flushed, hard cock.

"Good boys are _patient,_ " Toris chastised firmly, curling his fingers around the hem of his jersey. "Turn the water on."

Alfred groped blindly for the tap for a moment, trying to keep his eyes on Toris's lean, pale chest and belly as he tugged his jersey off, shaking his long hair out once he'd pulled it over his head. He noticed Alfred staring and sent him a pointed look, raising an eyebrow, and Alfred turned sheepishly to the tap, still smiling.

He turned the water on, flinching when it was too cold, and fiddled with the taps until it became a decently luke-warm temperature. He heard footsteps on the wet tile behind him, smothered slightly by the shower spray, and smiled when two hands slid up his back, up to his shoulder blades, then around to his front.

"Hmm, you're behaving well so far," Toris cooed in his ear, pressing his bare body against Alfred's back while hugging his chest. "But can you keep this up?"

"I can for you."

Alfred peered over his shoulder with an adoring grin, loving the way Toris's eyes lit up with genuine joy.

"Very well," he continued, running his hands back up to Alfred's shoulder blades and gently bending him forward. "Arms out, hands against the wall."

Alfred obeyed without question this time, his heart thudding with excitement, biting his lip. Water streamed down over his head, arms, and back, trickling through his hair and over his flushed face, cleaning off the sticky remains of Toris's come. He licked his lips, tasting the musky flavor, slightly diluted from the water, and hummed in his throat.

"Oh my, you _are_ behaving better," Toris chuckled, sounding pleasantly surprised, and Alfred kind of wanted to snap back with something snarky and witty, but he also didn't want to put off being spanked any longer. "But you were still bad before. If you want to be a good boy, you'll have to accept the punishments you've earned, right?"

Alfred groaned impatiently, wriggling his ass. "You don't need to convince me, babe, I'm more than ready-AAH!"

He yelped and flinched when Toris's open hand smacked harshly against his backside, the wet skin slapping loudly.

"Ready, huh?" 

He could practically hear the smirk in Toris's voice, and it made his cock throb.

"Shut up and hit me again!"

To his surprise, Toris leaned over his back, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging, digging his fingernails into his waist.

"Ask _nicely_ ," Toris hissed in his ear, and Alfred actually whimpered at the sternness of his voice. He swallowed, biting his lip, heart thudding hard in his chest and his cock practically aching. God, where the hell had this side of Toris been before? He felt like he'd been missing out on something amazing.

"S... spank me again? Please?" he asked timidly, upping the ante. "I'll be a good boy, I promise..."

He peered over his shoulder, putting on the puppy-eyes as hard as he could, and barely suppressed a triumphant laugh at the intense, incredibly aroused expression on Toris's face.

"...alright then," Toris said, practically moaned, running his hands back down Alfred's spine to grope his ass. "I can tell you're trying your hardest, so I'll give you want you want."

Alfred beamed, turning back to the wall and dipping his head, letting the water stream down his face. "Thank you..."

He expected the second swat this time, but still flinched and cried out, hearing Toris inhale sharply behind him. His back arched with the third hit, and his tipped his head back with a moan.

"Again," he gasped, rocking his hips back. "Harder, please..."

"There... there's a good boy," Toris panted, striking Alfred's ass hard enough to sting. "Asking nicely..."

There were going to be bright red marks left on his ass until tomorrow morning and Alfred knew it, and he was not complaining at all. His breathing got heavier, his cock swaying beneath him, as Toris hit him again, and again, alternating between his ass cheeks, palm slapping loudly against his wet skin.

"C-can I -ooh- touch myself?" he gasped, panting, feeling his cock throb. "Please?"

"No."

He almost whined out loud, but gasped when one of Toris's hands slid down from his hip to grab his cock, stroking it steadily and firmly.

"You've gotten so much more well behaved," he murmured into Alfred's ear, his other hand still smacking his backside. "So I'll take care of you now, okay?"

"Th-thank you," Alfred moaned again, eyes slipping shut as Toris kissed his shoulder blades, flinching and yelping whenever he spanked him. His belly felt warm and tight, the throbbing heat creeping up into his chest.

"G-gonna come," he gasped, bucking into Toris's hand, leaking precome against his fingers.

"Come, then," Toris groaned, digging his fingernails into Alfred's sore, red ass and squeezing hard. "Be a good boy and come for me."

"Fff-fuck!" Alfred's legs trembled, his face screwing up. "For you, I-I'll come for you, aah-!!"

He bit his lip, barely trying to muffle his scream as he orgasmed, spurting against Toris's hand and rocking his hips, Toris pressing kisses to his shoulder and murmuring "Good boy, good boy," against his wet, freckled skin.

"... _Christ_ ," he groaned, legs feeling a little jelly-like as he pushed himself up straight, a self-satisfied, if slightly wobbly, grin on his face.

Before he could even turn around, Toris gathered him up in his arms and held him snugly, pressing kisses against his collar bone under the shower spray.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly, stroking Alfred's spine. "I wasn't too rough on you, was I?"

“Nah, sugar, you were perfect,” Alfred beamed, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "That was fun."

"Okay... okay, good," Toris sighed, nuzzling his shoulder. "I'm glad, I was worried it got too intense."

"No way, hon," Alfred beamed. "You treated me just right. Made me wanna lose to you more often, to be honest."

"Oh, don't do it on purpose, that takes all the fun out of it," Toris laughed, tilting his head up to kiss Alfred's lips.

"Still, I wanna do something like this again," Alfred smiled when they came apart. "I really do like you dominating the shit out of me."

"I... I really like it, too," Toris admitted, burying his red face back against Alfred's shoulder, most of his bravado gone and his naturally reserved nature easing back in. 

Alfred giggled, amused, and kissed the top of his head. "Sooo, are we doing some online shopping for handcuffs tomorrow?"

Toris snickered, stroking his fingers gently across Alfred's sore backside. "If we can find some you won't rip apart like paper, sure."

Alfred beamed. “Awesome.”


End file.
